Anthracite
Time and time again I notice these visions, things that seem peculiar yet they seem to be familiar. Much of my days really are boring, but end up being average or typical occasions on a redundant cycle. I keep imagining an area of peace, serenity, and it embodies itself in paradise coming to the conclusion of actually visiting the area to truly see if my thoughts were correct. My friend Noah and I decided to go to this place. With Noah coming with me, he seemed excited and otherwise ecstatic to see this place with me. The area itself is only several miles away, but the road was blocked off due to being a closed off section of the county and not being in total working order since the 60's. While we were traveling we noticed how far back this area was from civilization, it almost seemed like we were traveling into an unopened time-capsule, but that only seems to be an exaggeration. We finally reached the closed route and flew by most of the gates that were open. We finally reached the area on our GPS, but it appeared that most of the area was taken back by mother nature and there wasn't much to see other than old walkways, and landings for most early homes of the time. When we were looking around in the car traveling on the decaying roadway we noticed that every station on the radio that we tried playing only came up in static, the only station that did come in clearly was some form of religious or christian radio station playing mostly organ melodies and church choir being the only things heard from this station. It was getting later in the day until we noticed an area quite familiar in my recurring dreams, it was an old church located on the top of a steep hill. We decided to park the car and take a look at the church and see if anything remained from this once populated town. Surprisingly the church appears to be in fairly good condition, the walls were not caved in, the area around it was maintained, and it was really the only building left in this ghost town. We entered the building with no problem, the doors weren't the best to open, but they managed to budge just enough to fit through. The interior of the church was pristine and looked like it never aged. The furniture seemed a little worn from their age, but still looked like an average church. The art was rather interesting though instead of showing pictures of Jesus or his disciples it showed acts of torture to a women and other godly figures resembling women were mostly shown in this church or chapel. It was getting darker, but there still was enough light coming from the windows to notice everything. We were still investigating what this place was, but there really were no reports, books, or any type of research located in the church, but as we were walking I felt like I was being watched or someone was following me from the corners of my eyes. I was starting to feel uncomfortable and wanted to get away from this area, at first it seemed interesting, now it looks dark and it should have never been looked at by outsiders. As I walked down the steps and reached to the car I noticed Noah was nowhere near the vehicle. I tried calling him multiple times, but really no answer was coming from his phone. I had an assumption that he was probably still in the church, but why wouldn't he have followed me when I went down, I really don't know. As I re-entered the church I felt sickly, much like throwing up and laying down was more reasonable than finding my friend. I looked through most of the rooms to notice really much of anything, as if people took items for their own and leaving to the church to sit here. I really had no idea were he was, but I heard his phone echoing through the halls. I passed through mostly all the hallways until I noticed the sound coming from a darker hallway that seemed to have been never walked in for years. I walked through this hallway only to notice tons of cobwebs and it was difficult to evade them. As I approached an opening I heard the phone coming from a cornered room that seemed to have no light source what so ever, so I pulled out my lighter that I used for most of the cobwebs to light the way into this room. The room was pitch black, but I noticed Noah's phone laying on top of a shelf near a rusted looking window. When I looked at his phone I immediately heard this high pitched tone going into my hear. When I reached for my head I noticed that my nose has just started bleeding, but now I see a cryptic symbol glow on the one wall of the room. When I noticed the symbol it was too late, I fell unconscious and blacked out right in the room. When I re-awoke, I felt weary and I didn't really remember what exactly happened. I noticed the dry blood from my nose and decided to walk into the town. The town looked different from the first time I entered with Noah, but I didn't feel troubled or worried when I was walking this area. All of the buildings looked the same, but there really wasn't much change at all to the area. Even with the daytime early, I still wasn't able to find my friend. It almost seemed like he disappeared out of thin air with no explanation. With daylight burning I noticed a figure walking in front of me, he appeared to look just like Noah. I tried getting closer, but he just evaded me every time I got closer. I tracked this man all the way to this alleyway, it didn't seem like much, but it seemed to be getting more and more dark by the minute. I reached an area that looked like a diner and I decided to walk into it. When I stepped through the door, I noticed the man sit on one of the stools, as I approached him I felt uneasy and woozy. I tried talking to him, but I received no answer from the man. "Alright enough is enough," I said to the man. I grabbed him, but realized that his mouth was missing. I heard the painful ring again and fell to the ground next to the man. Again I awoke in the same spot I did previously except the area was full of smoke and it was very difficult to see. I couldn't really see much of anything, but noticed someone at the corner of my vision. I try to walk, but it is getting much harder to, like someone is forcing me to stop. I stop dead in the middle of the road only to notice a faint whisper to my ear. It was a woman, and she whispered, "This is your home now, welcome to Paradise. Welcome to Silent Hill." After she said that I fell to the ground. Category:Video Games